


Priorities

by tlcroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced wincest, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: Sam never expected anyone to walk in on them...





	Priorities

Sam Winchester glared out the passenger side window. How dare Dad do this! He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Dean before their father had peeled out of the parking lot of the latest motel they were using. Now John was pulling up to the curb outside the bus terminal. Once parked, he shut the engine off and turned to face his younger son, reaching over to pop open the buckle of the seat belt.  
"Your things are in the back with a new cell phone and laptop. Your old ones are staying here. I do not want you to have any way to contact Dean directly or access to any explicit photos of you brother that might be on that hard drive."  
"You can't--" Sam began and John Winchester slammed his Marine K-Bar hilt deep into the seat between them.  
"You have done enough harm to your brother! Leave-Him-Alone! Get on that bus, go to Stanford and live your life, Sammy. And do not EVER contact Dean." He pulled the K-Bar free of the upholstery, sliding it into its sheath as he pulled on an aura of calm he really didn't feel. "We can be reached through Bobby Singer, his number's on the phone's contact list. If it's an emergency, Bobby will let us know."  
"Okay, Dad," Sam swallowed down his anger and climbed out of the truck, grabbing both of his duffel bags and a new laptop case out of the back.  
"Sammy?" John called softly as his son settled the strap of the computer bag over his shoulder. "Be safe--and be happy."  
"Take care of Dean," Sammy told him; his voice dead from unexpressed anger. Then he headed into the terminal, bags in hand. Soon the Greyhound bus to Palo Alto pulled out, Sam sitting in one of the window seats. Satisfied but still sick at heart, John started his truck, pulling out to rejoin his older son.  
# # # # # #  
"Your father's here," Castiel told Dean quietly and the young Hunter started crying again as he clung to his protector. He didn't look up as John locked and warded the door behind him; he only hid his pale face against Castiel's chest, even as the young angel curled his wings around his charge.  
“Sammy’s well on his way to Stanford and he’s not coming back,” John told his eldest son, stroking his short blond hair. “God, I wish...I wish I stopped this earlier. I wish I’d realized what ... he was doing to you, Dean.” It had been a shock to find Sammy, his pants around his knees, pinned to the wall with one hand by a shorter man with wings, Dean curled in on himself on one of the beds, blood streaking his bare bottom and the insides of his thighs.  
Sammy started shouting as soon as he saw his father but John’s only concern right then was his older son. Gently he had coaxed Dean on his back, one look confirming that Dean had been raped.  
The apparent angel slammed Sam into the room’s only armchair, pinning him there only God and he knew how, then came to help John comfort his eldest. Soon Dean calmed down enough to tell them the basics and the story made John sick at heart. Soon after turning fourteen, Sammy had started fondling his brother, touching Dean’s intimate places, penetrating him with his fingers. On his fifteenth birthday, Sammy had pinned the smaller Dean to a bed, then brutally took his brother’s virginity. And he continued to take his brother whenever they were left alone.  
It took everything John had in him not to lay a hand on his youngest.  
For three years---THREE YEARS!--Sammy had been abusing Dean mentally, emotionally, sexually and John hadn’t seen it. He hadn’t seen how frightened Dean was becoming at being alone with his brother, how quiet he was when John came back to their hotel room. John was a Hunter, a protector, and he hadn’t, HADN’T, protected his own flesh and blood.  
Finally Dean cried himself to sleep and John started packing Sammy’s things. Castiel, the angel who had managed to get past John’s wards in time to prevent Dean’s rape from becoming much worse, helped by forcing Sammy into the passenger side of John’s truck and locking the seatbelt around him. He also put an illusion on the truck; no one who looked at it would see or hear the youngest Winchester.  
“The seatbelt will remain locked until you or I open the buckle,” he told John. “Samuel's arms are bound behind him; that binding will only break if the seatbelt is removed.” He cocked his head to one side like a curious falcon. “What are you doing?”  
“Programming Bobby Singer’s number into this phone,” John closed the now activated cell phone. “I’m not letting Sammy keep his and I’ll ditch mine and Dean’s just to be safe. The laptop’s brand new and only set up for Sammy’s courses at Standford. The one he shares with Dean is staying here and I know a hacker who can go over it for us. Can you think of anything I’ve missed?”  
“No, but this is the first time I’ve actually been in the human realm,” Castiel admitted. “I don’t know what other precautions we should take.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I believe that a bus leaves for Palo Alto approximately an hour from now.”  
“Good! Sammy’ll be on it.” John tucked the cell phone and all the paperwork in one of pocket’s on the laptop case. “Could you...would you please stay with Dean?  
“Of course,” Castiel assured him and John carried the computer bag out to his truck.  
# # # # #  
[I’m safe, I’m safe, I’m safe] Dean repeated to himself over and over as he hugged his old stuffed rabbit, Mr. Buns, tight to his body. Oh how he wanted to believe Sammy would never touch him again.  
John kept stroking Dean’s short damp hair as his son drifted. Earlier he had coaxed Dean into a shower, then clean sleep pants and shirt while Castiel changed the bedding. Then he put Dean in bed, trying to ease him to sleep. Thank God John remembered the worn toy he’d left stuffed into a corner of the Impala’s trunk. It was the only thing that remained of Dean’s too brief childhood, the only reminder Dean had of his murdered mother. Castiel was ensconced in the lone armchair which he had moved into Dean’s line of sight so the young hunter could see him as the angel sat watch over both the door and the two Winchesters. Dean was SAFE and, finally believing it, he drifted off to sleep.  
Sighing, John leaned back against the headboard. He wasn’t sure he had the courage to tell Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim Murphy what Sam had done to Dean and he just KNEW they were going to hunt down Sam to salt n’ burn when they found out. Though both men enjoyed teaching Sam, Dean was very special to them. Dyslexia and Asberger’s made traditional classroom instruction hard for Dean with many teachers insisting that he had to have some form of mental retardation when John knew he didn’t. After all, John had always learned better hands on and it was only five years ago that John learned he himself was dyslexic...  
Still thinking things through, John watched Castiel through half closed eyes. Thank God the angel had finally been free to intervene; if John had walked in on Sammy raping his brother, Sammy would have swiftly been dead, John dead or headed for prison and Dean would have lost his remaining blood family. John wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.  
But Castiel had gotten to Sam and Dean before John and now it looked like he intended to stick around. And John would need all of the help he could coerce, scrounge or kidnap to make Dean well.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a thought I have been mulling over for some time: how much did the demon blood really affect Sam? After all, there were times in the early seasons when Sam came across as pretty selfabsorbed.
> 
> And on another issue: why do some fans persist in characterizing John Winchester as an abusive parent? Obsessed about finding Mary's killer, yes, and somewhat neglectful because of that obsession but NEVER deliberately abusive. Sam and Dean are too physically affectionate for John to have ever abused them.


End file.
